Modus
by aaricentric
Summary: "SASUKE-KUN KOK NYOSOR NYOSOR GITU!" "MODUS AH MODUS!" Ini cuma ribuan modus Sasuke untuk Sakura. Nggak lebih. [a sasusaku fanfict/in many settings/multichapt/warning inside/summary berubah-ubah seiring chapter]


**MODUS**

 **Rated : T**

 **10y.o!Sasuke x 10y.o!Sakura (** untuk chapter ini **)**

 **Naruto is not mine. Never ever be mine. Masashi Kishimoto's.**

 **Warning : OOC! , typo (s), dan kekurangan yang lain dapat disimpulkan sendiri, OC {sekali lewat}.**

 _Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dari menulis fiksi penggemar ini._

 **Don'** **t like, don't read.** _I've warned you._

* * *

 **1\. Peppero Game**

Ingat permainan _peppero game_? Permainan antar pasangan yang saling menggigit stik cokelat yang harus dihabiskan dalam waktu tertentu. Atau akan dihitung sependek apa stik cokelat yang tersisa. Kelewat cocok bukan jika dimainkan pada saat hari kasih sayang? Ups, untuk pasangan kekasih maksudku. Yang merasa tak memiliki kekasih, simpan dan gigit saja stik cokelat kalian. Pernah terpikir untuk memainkannya dengan cara berbeda? Aku tak bisa janji ini akan menyenangkan, teman.

" _Ohayo, minna._ " sapa sang guru berseragam, —mari mulai menyebutnya dengan Iruka. Lelaki di pertengahan dua puluh itu tersenyum simpul pada para anak didiknya. Yang langsung membalas sapaannya dengan nada yang berbeda-beda.

" _Ohayo, sensei_!" suara sang bocah jabrik mendominasi. Diikuti suara si bocah anjing setelahnya. Sementara yang lain cukup cerdas untuk mempertanyakan alasan sang guru membawa sekotak kartu entah-apa-namanya. Tak berani menanyakan langsung, mereka cuma menatap gurunya dengan dahi berkerut dan alis yang saling bertaut. Murid yang rata rata berusia sepuluh tahun itu makin berbisik bingung kala sang guru nampak memain-mainkan sekotak kartu tadi.

"Kalian pasti penasaran. Kita akan memainkan kartu ini, dengan cara beda." Iruka melemparkan kotak kartu itu di meja, membuat kartunya tersusun berjajar di atas meja. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kagum. Sementara yang lain sibuk berpikir permainan apa yang akan dimainkan.

Tangan kanan diacungkan oleh satu satunya murid berpakaian _nyentrik_ disana, "Apa kita akan berjudi, sensei?" Pertanyaan barusan mengundang _facepalm_ dari sang guru.

"Tidak, Lee. Aku ingin kalian duduk diam sebentar."

Tangannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam laci meja guru yang disediakan untuknya. Kotak lagi, dengan ukuran lebih besar. Kotak itu transparan, namun sedemikian rupa ditutupi dengan berlembar lembar kertas warna. Namun sudah dijelaskan kalau isinya adalah dua puluh kopelan kertas bertuliskan angka satu sampai sepuluh. Yap. Dua kertas berisikan angka yang sama.

Mulailah dijalankan kotak 'undian' itu ke penjuru kelas. Dengan peraturan tak boleh memperlihatkan nomor yang sudah diberikan ke teman lain yang kerap kali dilanggar. Terkhususkan untuk para perempuan. Mereka berbisik-bisik tentang, 'Berapa nomormu?' 'Siapa kira kira pasanganku?' dan blahblah.

Intruksi keras Iruka mengheningkan atmosfer kelas. Cuma ada suaranya. "Temukanlah pasangan kalian dan kita akan mulai permainannya!" dan setelah kata terakhir diucapkan, suasana kembali riuh. Sibuk mencari-cari pasangannya. Yang sudah mendapatkan pasangan akan melakukan salah satu dari kedua hal ini, mendesah kecewa atau bersorak gembira. Lihat saja Ino Yamanaka yang tak bisa berhenti memeluk Tsugumi yang menjadi pasangannya.

Menit kesepuluh setelah intruksi disuarakan, satu satunya pusat perhatian disana adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadis dengan arti nama khas musim semi itu sudah facepalm dari tadi. Ia senang tentu saja, tapi jika diperhatikan begini, hancurlah kepercayaan dirinya. Bukan tanpa sebab, sumber masalah dari sini adalah lelaki raven di sampingnya. Bocah Uchiha. Ya. Pasangannya Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara yang lain mendapat pasangan sesama jenis. Beberapa gadis bahkan nyaris menangis penuh sesal tentang kenapa-aku-bersama-dia-dan-bukan-Sasuke.

Iruka hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran lebar. Ringisan terdengar sesaat sebelum ia benar benar mengeluarkan suara, "Yah, aku tak menyangka akan ada pasangan perempuan dan laki-laki, tapi tak apa. Lelaki atau perempuan sama saja, kan?" setengahnya bermaksud menenangkan perempuan-perempuan yang disebutkan di atas.

Anggukan lemah ditunjukkan oleh keduanya. Tambahan untuk Sakura, di luar beda di dalam beda. Wajahnya tetap datar sementara 'Sakura yang lain' sedang berteriak heboh di dalam. Oh ayolah, faktanya adalah Sakura merupakan penggemar berat Sasuke. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi tentang kefanatikannya, benar?

Sebuah tepukan berhasil memindahkan atensi separuh murid dari dua insan tadi kembali ke Iruka. Lelaki itu langsung membagikan dua kartu untuk masing-masing pasangan. Tak ayal membuat mereka kembali mengerutkan dahi bingung. Pasalnya sang guru belum menjelaskan apapun tentang permainan ini.

"Ah, aku akan memberi contoh," sebuah kartu diambilnya dari genggaman Naruto, —si bocah jabrik yang disebut sebut bocah paling berisik disini. Kartu tersebut disisipkan diantara bibir atas dan bibir bawah Naruto. Sementara ia mengintruksikan Naruto untuk menahan kartu tersebut dengan mulutnya. Dan kemudian, _boom_! Pasangannya akan merobek kartu tersebut dengan alat yang sama, mulut.

Beberapa gadis berteriak, bergidik geli melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sebagian lagi cuma menyimpan kegelian mereka dalam hati. Beberapa lagi juga memasang wajah pucat pasi, seolah ingin muntah—atau memang begitu?

Dalam sekali jentikan jari, semua memulai aktivitas mereka. Tak lagi memperdulikan sekitar. Para gadis pun nampaknya sudah tak peduli akan nasib Sakura yang dianggap beruntung. Sementara yang lelaki tak memperdulikan dibilang homo, _gay,_ atau uhm, yang lainnya.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ , mulai, ya?" Gadis merah muda itu nampak menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya sebelum akhirnya menahan sebuah kartu dengan tulisan _Jackpot_ di bagian tengah, matanya cuma menatap satu satunya tulisan di kartu. Sementara kakinya gemetar. Skrek. Tau tau kartu yang mereka gigit sudah hilang separuhnya. Silahkan kagumi kemampuan gigit menggigit sang Uchiha.

Satu selesai.

Tangan mungil Sakura memasukkan satu lagi kartu ke celah antara bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya, "Sekali—" Skrek. Skrek. Jantungnya hampir copot saat tau tau wajah Sasuke sudah ada di depannya. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkannya, sepertinya Sasuke merobek terlalu banyak? Uh?

Ppuah. Keduanya saling membuang sisa kartu yang tersangkut di mulut. Sampai akhirnya, suasana yang tadi riuh oleh permainan saling merobek kartu jadi kembali diam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara cempreng khas Sakura? Teriakannya bahkan terasa tiga kali lipat nyaringnya.

"SASUKE- _KUN_ KOK NYOSOR NYOSOR?" Aha, Sasuke. Yang bersangkutan cuma diam memasang wajah datarnya. Seakan telinganya disumbat dengan berjuta kacang _almond_.

"SASUKE- _KUN_ MODUS!" Aha, Sasuke. Modus?

* * *

 **a/n : Ur, halo. Entah sebenernya ada atau ngga yang baca. Jadi rencananya fanfiksi ini bakal terdiri dari beberapa bab, multichapt. Dan, yah, jangan sungkan-sungkan memberikan saran atau kritik yang membangun, bukan yang menjatuhkan. Sebenarnya saya akan lebih meng-apresiasi komentar berisi saran atau kritik membangun dibanding yang lain. Tapi setidaknya saya lebih baik mendapat review sejenis 'Lanjut,' dibanding silent reader. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi akan lebih baik kalau mengapresiasi karya saya, kan?**

 **Terima kasih :)**


End file.
